Untold Tales Of SGA2
by Jedipiratedragon
Summary: Starts when SGA-1 meets Ronon, now add and OC and see what happens from the forming of StarGate Atlantis' second gate team. Under the command of Major Lorne more adventures ensue.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story, but I got stuck and decided to revamp the beginning. The basic plot is still the same but some of the point of view has changed. I hope this is an improvement from the other version, instead of a step in the other direction. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Teyla and her captor sat in the mouth of the cave waiting for the others to return. Yet even sitting in the shade with the cool air from below ground at their backs did little to stifle the dry heat beating down on them from everywhere else. Staring out into the forest, they sat in silence. The large giant of a man appeared to be waiting for something as the Athosian on SGA-1 turned to get a good look at her abductor. From head to toe he was caked in a mud substance, probably meant to counter act the sun's radiation. On top of that his cloths were ratty and torn.<p>

But there in the middle of Ronon's upper arm was what appeared to be a bandage. It wouldn't have been so strange if it hadn't been for the great care exhibited in its skilled wrapping, and because it appeared to be the cleanest area on his visible body. However it was still the gun pointed at her side that held Teyla's attention. Looking at the weapon, "This is not necessary, you know." For a moment, Dex studied his captive. Making a show of lowering the blaster, the savage man conceded. "How long have you been on the run?"

"Seven years."

"And you have been on your own all that time?"

Suddenly there was a soft thud in the distance drawing everyone's attention to a piece of fruit rolling towards the mouth of the cave. Seconds after it stopped, a strange bird-like call sounded somewhere off in the distance. Teyla looked around confused, but Ronon just grinned wickedly. "Clear," he called to the empty forest. There was silence for a moment, before a different call sounded. "Safe," Dex growled, clearly growing agitated. Again silence fell as the runner scanned the horizon.

There was a long pause, an unnerving stillness settled in just prior to a hooded figure practically materializing from thin air before the Athosian's eyes. Cautiously it approached, stopping just short of the cave mouth. "You know this person?"

Shrugging off the question, the giant man grumbled a single syllable answer and rolled his eyes at the new comer. Reaching out, Teyla offered her hand in greeting. "I'm Teyla Emmogan. My friends have agreed to take the tracking device out of your friend." Taking a step backward, the hooded figure just ignored her and scribbled something in the dirt, waving its hands around frantically at the same time. From head to foot the figure was completely obscured by a long cloak made from some kind of fur Teyla didn't recognize, yet two things did stick out. One the feet were completely bare. Even still they were tattooed with some kind of tribal markings, and two the mysterious figure wore strange fingerless gloves.

Just then a gust of wind brushed the fur just far enough back that the SGA-1 team member got a good look at the new comer's face. It took her by surprise seeing a young woman wearing heavily tented goggles and a rather skeptical look on her face. As the hostage watched in amazement, the other girl seemed to be arguing without uttering a single word. Yet out of everything Teyla observed about this woman, she seemed even less trusting then the man with the gun. "Not your choice." Ronon growled. "It's done," again the gloved hands moved in more gestures the Atlantis inhabitant didn't understand; only stopping long enough to scribble something in the dirt. "Didn't ask," the giant paused at the scoffing sound his friend made. With a smirk, Dex shook his head at the obviously sarcastic look she gave him.

Underneath the hood something moved just before the wind stopped, letting the hood once again obscure the silent woman's face. The smirk on the brute's face seemed to only irritate the cloaked figure even more. But she remained still and Teyla assumed this was the young woman's way of biting her tongue. "Make yourself useful, go hunting." The large man made a motion towards his left eye. For a long moment, the strange woman didn't move a muscle. Mimicking the flora around her, the she simply stared. However because of the dark goggles and the fur hood, what she stared at couldn't be determined. Ronon's smirk turned mischievous in the silence, but said nothing when she abruptly turned and left.

Just like the quiet woman had come, so did she disappear into the greenery around them. Once out of sight, it almost appeared as if she'd never been there in the first place. In fact, if Teyla hadn't seen the shadow like figure with her own eyes, even the Atlantis inhabitant might not believe someone could stand before them and not leave a trace. "How long have you two traveled together," she asked breaking yet another awkward silence.

"About a year, maybe."

"Who is she?"

"Aria?"

Sighing at the man's continuing short answers, Teyla was resolved to continue trying. Deciding to change the subject, "So the two of you fight the Wraith that hunt you?" She watched as the man returned to watching the deathly quiet forest.

He shrugged, "Yeah."

"Why do you think they do it?"

With a heavy sigh, the large brute answered "I don't know. Sport, training, learn how we fight, measure our will to survive. You said you heard stories about others like me?" This time he finally looked at his captive.

"Yes. I have heard of Runners my whole life, but I've never met one. I did not even believe it was true." For a second Teyla paused, but decided to take advantage of his loose tongue. "Why was Aria so nervous?"

Finally Ronon moved from his seat in the cave's entrance. The woman on SGA-1 watched as he traced the faint foot prints his friend had left behind, a distant look clouded his features as his mind flashed back to some of their first days together. They had been about to part ways, when a band of hunters had attacked the hooded figure seemingly for no reason. She'd fought well, but it had been dirty. As the memory ended, the large man simply shrugged, "Doesn't like strangers."

"And you two have been alone all this time?"

Returning to his seat Ronon simply stated, "Not much choice."

"Afraid of bringing the Wraith down on anyone you were with?"

Dex looked at the ground, then back at his captive. "Can't go home; can't stay in one place for too long." He paused. "Before her, I accidentally came across a planet with a village near the ring."

"What happened?"

"I stayed - one night- had a real meal for a change. I went away the next day. Didn't matter, I later heard the whole village ..." He let his voice trail off.

"What about your friend? Is she a runner as well?"

"No, just stubborn."

As Teyla was about to change the subject, the radio suddenly sprang to life. Sheppard's voice could be heard loud and clear on the other end, "Teyla, this is Sheppard, come in?"

Picking it up, the runner handed the earth device to the Athosian woman. "Go ahead, Colonel."

After hearing his teammate's voice, the first words out of the military leader's mouth were "You ok?" Smiling at the man's concern, she insisted they were both fine. "I'm here with Doctor Beckett. He's coming in."

"Unarmed," Ronon reminded.

"Ronon would like me to remind you that Doctor Beckett remain unarmed."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The hooded figure didn't like the idea of leaving Ronon all alone with these strangers, but didn't like the idea of them knowing where she was even more. It must have been obvious to her traveling companion, because he was sending Aria back into the forest vegetation she'd just come from. However for a long moment, the quiet woman simply studied her friend. After traveling together for so long his body language read as clear as if it had been spoken aloud. By the tightness of the jaw muscles, and the squaring in the shoulders, it was clear Dex intended to deal with these strangers. The barefooted shadow pursed her lips in irritation; she knew this was a battle she was going to lose. Without even glancing at the large brute's captive, Aria returned to the safety of the ever green trees.

Moving undetected within the woods was no problem for the living shadow. Actually she'd spent most of the afternoon skirting around, and hiding from, the two man teams of strangers. In fact several of them had unwittingly passed by a few of her hiding spots, allowing her to gather information from their conversations about someone called  
>"Ford". They were completely oblivious to the woman sitting just above them hidden amongst the leaves. Yet not even the knowledge that they wouldn't be able to track her could make the quiet woman feel better after she saw the metal bird. So instead of letting the big oaf deal with the suspicious new comers alone, Aria skirted around the cave by climbing into the trees and moving through the branches until she found a spot capable of seeing everything.<br>Silently she stretched out on a nice thick branch, letting the gray fur drape over her and the ruff bark. To an untrained eye it appeared to be just a thick knot in the old wood covered with some kind of moss. Patiently she waited. Finally two men showed up in one of those cold, lifeless, wingless birds large enough to swallow several full sized men. Just the sight of it made the reclusive figure shiver and want to run, yet Aria remained. The smaller man she hadn't seen before was loaded down with odd boxes, while the released captive came back carrying another one of those loud and noisy guns. Subconsciously the silent observer pressed her body closer to the branch as they passed beneath her hiding place. "Alright, for what it's worth I'd never send you in there if I thought the guy was going to hurt you," Said the man with the gun.

"Is that opinion based on some sort of evidence Cornel Sheppard, or  
>is it just a gut feeling that this gentleman isn't dangerous?"<p>

"I didn't say he wasn't dangerous, doc. He could probably kill you in the blink of an eye. I don't think he will." A grin spread across the cloaked shadow's face at the armed man's complement.

"Well, thank you. I feel much better now."

"You ever heard of Androles and the lion?"

"Aye, and who are you in this retelling? The romans?" The longer Aria listened to the two men the harder it was to remain still. For the first time today the mysterious woman's interest was peeked and all she wanted to do was find out why this stranger sounded different from the others. Judging from the fear in his eyes, and his almost shaking limbs, this one was no soldier. Intrigued she watched "doc" gulp in distress taking one more nervous look back at his friend.

Pointing to the top of the outcrop, the one called "Sheppard" added "I'll be right up there. Go," both the military man and the Runner's companion watched as the funny sounding man struggled into the caves weighted down by his boxes.

No sooner had one man disappeared, then the other one begin to climb further up the hill to where the rocks parted, leaving some of the cave exposed. Not liking the odds stacking against Ronon, the living shadow dropped from her hiding place; the soft forest floor absorbing the sound of her bare feet hitting the sponge-like surface of the dead and decaying leaves. Like the hunter she was, Aria stalked the armed warrior. Staying low to the ground, the strange woman resembled a wolf as she crawled across the forest floor; the fur covering most of her body didn't hurt the resemblance either as she remained hidden in the dense foliage of the wood.

Strangely enough, Aria's curiosity continued to grow as "Sheppard" stopped to look over his shoulder every once in a while. It was obvious he didn't know she was there, and yet still she could tell that he suspected something. Out of all the men the silent figure had encountered today, this one was the only one to prove he could possibly be a challenge. Finally the stranger settled in to wait, yet still every few minutes the armed soldier would look up and scan the horizon.

The runner's companion didn't like what she saw as she slowly crept closer to the armed man. From the vantage point he'd chosen, the former captive had a clear view of everything that went on in and around the cave where Ronon now stood; not to mention he was now outnumbered by these strangers. Nervously Aria fidgeted with a three pronged weapon beneath her fur cloak as she continued to cautiously creep closer. Ever muscle in her body tightened as the man sighted the large savage looking character in his aiming device. Still, she waited.

In no time, the shadow-like woman was literally inches from the metal bird's rider, hiding safely in the dense shrubbery. She didn't like the idea of them cutting on her large friend; however the idea of being able to stay ahead of the Wraith for more than a day or so was beginning to sound good to her. The only problem, she didn't trust strangers.Aria smiled softly to herself as she unrelentingly watched the unsuspecting man take a long scanning look over his shoulder on the opposite side from where she hid. It brought some comfort to her worried self, but not much.

Now hidden less than a stone's throw from one of the armed strangers, Aria could only sit and watch with white knuckles clutching her three pronged weapon. With tensed muscles, the quiet woman felt the knife as 'Doc' cut into Ronon's upper back as if it were cutting into her own skin. Cringing for the tough and stubborn giant, his only sign of pain was the wavering of his pistol. From the safety of the warm greenery around her, the shadow watched the surgical procedure on pins and needles.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Anxiously Aria waited. Yet the longer she remained immobile, the more she didn't like this situation. Already the living shadow and her traveling companion, Ronon, had been on this hot and deathly silent planet for too long. At least one Wraith had followed her runner through the pool of light; it wouldn't be long before another one showed up. Still it was shortly after nightfall before 'Doc' finished what he was doing and the giant man passed out. If it hadn't been for how much time had passed since the operation started, Aria might have found Ronon falling to the ground as he passed out funny; especially since she of all people knew just how stubborn the poor soul could be.

Once the treat to his people had passed out the soldier packed up and rejoined the other strangers, but the ghost-like woman couldn't move. With eyes glued to the unconscious oaf, the air turned heavy and every muscle in her body suddenly refused to work. It wasn't until the mud covered patient ducked out the hidden back entrance to the cave that it finally dawned on the reclusive figure, she'd been holding her breath. Finally this nightmare was going to end. Aria broke cover heading straight for the nearest climbable tree. Just like a forest predator, she floated effortlessly from branch to branch barely making any noise as the luscious greenery danced in her wake.

For a split second, the woman with tented goggles had a blaster waved in her face as the hooded girl suddenly dropped behind Ronon. Cocking her hooded head to the side, Aria watched the big guy wavier on his feet. His eyes were glazed with pain, and for a moment there was no recognition in them as the ex-runner looked upon the mysterious shadow in the faint moonlight that penetrated the leaves overhead. Very slowly, she lowered her hood and removed the tented goggles revealing worry behind strange silver colored eyes. Just as carefully, Aria took a hesitant step forward, gently moving the gun so that it pointed towards the forest floor.

Suddenly Ronon buckled under his own weight, nearly taking his little buddy to the ground as she tried to catch him. Aria was dwarfed in comparison to the giant, forcing the stubborn idiot to lean heavily on the closest tree just to remain standing. He grunted in pain as the quiet woman tugged on his armor, and none to gentle either, checking the freshly made incision. Much to her surprise, it showed great skill. The strange sounding healer, the mysterious figure had to admit, sure knew what he was doing. "I'm fine," Ronon growled, pulling away from Aria's help. Snorting in disapproval, she narrowed her eyes and signed 'crazy fool'.

The giant ex-soldier was about to comment, when gunshots sounded in the distance. It appeared as if they were coming from somewhere near an un-sprung trap the two nomads had set earlier. "Come on."Ronon took a step towards the loud weapons sounding in the distance. Yet Aria was not as interested in heading in that direction. In fact, the living shadow pointed off in the opposite direction, drawing a circle in the air. "We can't go through the ring yet. I told you we have to find their friend first." Crossing her arms and pursing her lips, the mysterious figure didn't look convinced. However, it didn't look like she was going to be given much of a choice.

As the two hunters neared the clearing, the pine trees thinned out allowing the odd pair to see everything going on within. Spreading out they encircled two men, one was caught in the trap, hanging upside down by one of his legs, while the other one stood in front of him waving another one of the odd noisy weapons. The strangers appeared to be arguing about something Aria didn't care enough about to pay any attention too. No, once again her keen eyes were drawn to the ominous black iris of the angry man. In all her years of wandering, she'd never seen anything like it, and it was fascinating. There seemed to be no pupil to the eye, just a solid empty void that not even the moon's pale light reflected in.

It took great effort, but finally the girl with silvery blue irises was able to tear her eyes away long enough to decide to return to the safety of the tree branches overhead. Pulling up the hood of the fur cloak so that once again her face was obscured by darkness, Aria settled in and made herself comfortable amongst the leaves. She might have followed the stubborn fool here, but it didn't mean she had to interfere. Still, after everything the mysterious woman had overheard today hidden in the midst of these strangers, something didn't feel right. Perhaps it was their familiarity with the wingless, metal birds, or there noisy manor. However, if 'black eye' wasn't so clearly agitated, evident from his raised voice, tense jaw muscles, and the funny weapon pointed at his victim, the shadow in the trees might have found this situation to be a bit amusing. As it was, she was more worried the giant oaf might do something stupid.

Every second wasted sitting at the clearing made the freed runner's little companion nervous. However just when she was about to try talking some since into the stubborn warrior, Ronon signaled and broke cover. Shocked, all Aria could do was watch in horror; the crazy fool tackled the disfigured human. On impact the loud weapon went off and something struck the woman hiding in the tree. Pain suddenly shot through her shoulder, nearly knocking the unsuspecting victim off the tree branch. Despite the pain and blood dripping down her arm, there was an underlining feeling of something being lodged in the wound. Although none of that mattered as much as the battle between one of the strangers and the mud covered giant being waged in the clearing.

Tentatively the hidden woman tried to crawl forward to get a better look at the men rolling around on the moonlit ground, but the bite from her shoulder injury made that impossible. Helplessly all she could do was watch as the grappling match turned into a knife fight. Just when hooded shadow thought things couldn't get any worse, another stranger showed up and pointed his weapon at the man with the strange eye and Ronon. And just Aria's luck, it was the one called 'Sheppard'. He didn't seem interested in his former captor as the former hostage chased the other heavily armed man out of the clearing.

For a split second, Ronon was about to follow the two strangers when a birdcall echoed across the clearing stopping him in his tracks. Turning around he looked upon the poor man hanging upside down. "Hi! Doctor Rodney McKay. Could you, um, get me down, please?" Again Aria tested her injured arm, this time finding the pain bearable enough to make it to the captured bumbling moron and cut him down. While the very loud and nervous human was distracted, groaning and untangling himself, the silent observer dropped behind her very large friend. There was a since on urgency as fingerless gloves tugged on Ronon's arm, however he just pulled out of their grasp.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Beneath her hood Aria glared at the matted mess of dreadlocks, snorting her disapproval. Still curiosity got the better of the hooded figure. Peeking ever so slightly around the stubborn warrior, she found the bright orange skin of the very loud stranger intriguing. The very odd creature appeared very hot and uncomfortable in its own skin, not to mention almost well ripened for a hunt. Still half hidden behind Ronon, the ex-runner's smaller friend wrinkled her nose at it. The corners of the shadowlike woman's mouth creped upwards as she watched the very noisy stranger jump back having finally noticed the ghost-like woman standing behind the intimidating figure. Only seconds later the orange skinned creature collapse again under his own weight, yelling in pain.

Ignoring the smirk of amusement from the giant behind her, the Ronon's tiny companion took a tentative step forward. Crouching to all fours Aria tested her injured limb. It was still a little ginger, and the feeling of something being lodged in the wound didn't help much with the sensitivity, yet that wasn't enough to deter the young woman from slowly moving closer. The sweat smell of fear spiked in the clearing as the frightened man wriggled away from the hooded figure as fast as he could. Suddenly she stopped advancing. Lifting her obscured face to the sky, the faintest trace of the metallic scent of blood caught her attention. Finally Aria noticed the tare in the orange skin on one of the stuttering creature's leg. A tear in the skin should cause bleeding. Pouncing on the curious injury, Doctor Rodney McKay was pinned between a tree and a strong shadow.

"No, no, no, uh, I'm uh, I'm fine. Seriously I'm fine." The odd creature continued to stutter until the young woman pulled a knife. Whimpering, the orange man finally stopped wiggling. After close inspection of the 'wound', Aria discovered the stretchy, strange skin wasn't skin at all. It was some kind of odd cloth. With quick efficient strokes the material was severed around the human's leg reveling a nasty rope burn. Before Doctor Rodney McKay knew what was happening a herbal poultice was applied to his leg and wrapped with surprisingly gentle hands. Judging from the sudden end to the whimpering, again the corners of Aria's lips turned up in a smirk as she guessed the rope burn was fading. "Wow, what's in that stuff? That's amazing."

"What's amazing, Rodney?" The hooded figure jumped as she recognized the voice of the armed man she'd seen earlier.

"The girl, she put something on my leg. It made the rope burn, um, go away." Ronon's little friend allowed the spastic stranger to pick himself up, but as he did so a gust of wind caught the end of the fur hood granting the noisy stranger a glimpse of the silvery blue irises that just seemed to glow just before she'd pulled her goggles down. "Wait, did you see that? That's impossible, oh god, I'm hallucinating. I knew I hung upside down for too long." Sitting back on her hunches, Aria watched Rodney pace back and forth rambling onto himself.

Fear gripped the ex-runner's companion. She didn't like being out in the open, and she defiantly didn't like that someone other than Ronon had been able to sneak up on her. Slowly the silent woman got to her feet. John looked at the only woman in the clearing. "I'm taking it you know her?" It was more of a statement then a question. With a side glance at his companion, Ronon nodded. "Then on behalf of the man rambling to himself, I'd like to say thank you for whatever you did for Rodney." Aria just stared at the out stretched hand. When nothing happened, he let his arm drop. "It's not going to take long for those darts to realize they got the wrong person. You're welcome to come back to our base and we'll see what we can do about getting you two back home."

The silver eyed young woman finally lost what little composer she had left. Hauling off and punching the big oaf in the arm, gloved hands flew. There was absolutely no way she was going anywhere near anything that harnessed the wingless birds the Wraith used. _No, no, no, absolutely not._ Ronon or no Ronon, this is where she was parting ways with these strangers. Turning on her heals, Aria darted for the trees. She never made it

***(*)***

Confused John Sheppard watched as the hooded figure crumpled to the ground after being shot by the former runner shot her in the back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what was that for?" The earth military man pointed his P-90 at his former captor. Ronon made a show of putting his weapon away before shrugging. "That thing still set on stun, right?"

Gently the ex-runner scooped up his companion. Easily he shouldered his burden before turning back to the two Atlantis inhabitants, "We should go."

"Right. Major Lorne, get the jumper fired up. Let's get out of here before the Wraith come back."

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the healing incision along his shoulder blade, Ronon insisted on carrying his unconscious friend from the jumper bay to the infirmary. Teyla looked at Ronon and the burden he carried. Aria hadn't moved since Ronon had laid her in the back of the Puddle Jumper next to the good doctor. Walking next to her former captor, Teyla looked up at Ronon's face. "What happened?"

"Got spooked," he glanced down at the sleeping form in his arms, then added "Didn't have time to argue."

"So … you stunned her."

Before Ronon could answer, the group reached their destination. With great care the ex-runner gently laid his small traveling companion down on an empty bed. "I guess it's too late to ask this, but she wouldn't happen to have a tracker in her as well?" Sheppard asked entering the infirmary. The giant simply shrugged. With an awkward smile the earth military man leaned heavily on the back wall.

On the other hand McKay took one of the other open beds, still blabbering on about other possible side effects from his stent in the forest with Ford. "Rodney, I checked you out in the Jumper there's absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"But what about this thing she put on my leg? Couldn't there be some dangerous side effects? What about allergic reactions?"

"If you were going to have a reaction, I'm very certain you would have had it by now."

The two doctors continued to argue until Cornel Sheppard interrupted. "Let's go ahead and get these two checked out Doctor Becket." When the savage looking man raised his eyebrow, the earth military leader John added "It's just a precaution."

Ronon's exam flew by with no complications. Finally the good doctor turned his attention to the unconscious woman. On the ride back to Atlantis, Becket had noticed the odd coloring of Aria's hair. The pale blue was a breath taking compliment to her light skin. Gently the Scott's man removed the strange fur cloak covering his patient. As it fell away, the first thing Carson noticed was the fresh bit of dried blood on the girl's shoulder. However as he began to clean the area, there was no sign of a wound at all. There wasn't so much as a scratch, or even a scar to explain the blood. Being unable to explain what happened, a full body scan was started.

Seeing no immediate danger to his newest patient the chief of the medical staff in Atlantis got a chance to observe Aria's appearance. For starters, she was considerably cleaner then the very large man sitting very impatiently on the other side of the bed. What also caught Beckets attention was by the looks of things, almost all of Aria's clothing appeared to be made from the skins of animals. From the tube top shirt ending just above her navel, to the wrap like skirt that barely covered the lower half of her body. Even the fingerless gloves and a thin brown choker resembled some kind of tanned leather. The only thing that didn't come from an animal was the very dark tinted goggles, and a piece of mud colored cloth used as a head band. Something else he noticed was the strange glyphs that covered the sleeping girl's skin. Weird bands and odd markings were tattooed all over her.

Suddenly the scanner beeped. "This can't be right," Carson muttered to himself after taking a look at the readings.

"I don't understand what exactly are we looking at Doctor Becket?" Dr. Weir asked. The good doctor stood in the briefing room talking to Dr. Weir, Rodney McKay, Teyla, and Cornel Sheppard. To the others in the room, the head of the medical department looked concerned.

On the briefing monitor behind Becket, an odd body scan was displayed. There were several strands of an unnatural material, originating from the neck that had wrapped themselves around the spinal column. There was also an object of some kind lodged in the shoulder, embedded in one of the bones in the shoulder. "This is Aria's scan Dr. Weir. Despite the fact that I have no idea what that thing is attached to the spinal column, nor do I know what purpose the device serves, what concerns me is the bullet lodged in her shoulder. This is located under where I found fresh blood, but as you can see on this scan it shows considerable remodeling."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Cornel Sheppard, this image was taken only an hour ago but is consistent with an image of someone who's had a bullet embedded in there arm for several years."

"Is that even possible? Are you sure it's not just mechanical failure?"

"Rodney, I ran the tests three times with the same results. I also ran some tests on her blood work. It appears that she has some kind of gene mutation which allows her accelerated cell regeneration. Before you jump to conclusions I already compared it to some of our Wraith samples, and it's not a match. But look here," the Scottish healer pulled up a second body scan. He pointed to the same bone on each. "Look at the slight change in the image contrast. This means her bones are of a lighter density then ours. When she wakes up I'd like to run some more tests, but once the bullet is removed I'd give the lass a clean bill of health."

"Well that's some good news. However I'm a little concerned about that." Dr. Weir pointed to the oddity connected to Aria's spinal column. "Can you tell me anything about the device?" The Scottish Doctor shook his head. "What about you Rodney?"

"Not without running some tests."

Dr. Weir let out a heavy sigh. "Until we know more, let's keep them under watch. Rodney I want you to check and make sure that thing isn't transmitting any signals, and then let's wait till she wakes up to run any more tests. Maybe then she might be able to give us some information herself."

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Groggily Aria awoke on something soft with warm sunlight bathing over her entire body. It was somewhat startling considering the last thing she remembered was being shot in the back by some kind of stunner in a muddy forest with Wraith hot on their tails, especially when Aria expected to be cold and uncomfortable. Something was off. Despite the feeling of the sun, none of the smells or sounds where familiar. She was defiantly not in the forest anymore. Still curiosity got the better of the quiet young woman. As she opened her eyes to take a look around, it was only then that a still sleep fogged mind realized the dark goggles were missing.

Pain quickly cleared away the rest of the cobwebs caused by the stunned sleep. However not before the tattooed figure clumsily fell the short distance from the thing she laid on to the floor as she scrambled for some shadows. Something moved across the room. Judging from the scent, it was Ronon and he was close by. "Sleep well?" The laughter in his deep base voice suddenly made Aria's blood boil. She cocked her head towards the sound of movement just before the ex-runner pressed the missing goggles gently into her hand mumbling "here."

Once in place, Aria got a good look around. Her heart sank. A cold sinking feeling enveloped the frightened young woman as her eyes took in the strange metal walls. Using hand signals, she asked _where?_

Before the big man could answer, automated doors opened and the man known as Sheppard entered with two other heavily armed men. Memories of what happened in the silent forest flooded the skittish native's head and she lost it. Aria lunged at her traveling companion. Nonetheless, she was easily thwarted. Even if there wasn't something still lodged in the blue haired woman's arm, Ronon would still have easily over powered her. For a moment they struggled as the strangers looked on, weapons aimed at the fighting pair of course, until the ex-runner's little buddy was finally pinned to the far wall. "I'm gonna take it she figured out you stunned her, and isn't happy about it." Sheppard stated motioning for his men to stand down.

"Yep." The giant man gave his companion a savage grin when she continued to struggle. Aria scrunched up her nose and bared her teeth in a silent snarl, but eventually gave up; forced to submit to Ronon's superior strength. "This place is impressive." He announced finally letting the young woman stalk off angrily to a corner.

"Ah, those ancestors sure could build 'em."

Looking to the soldiers on either side of the door then back to their leader, the enormous mud covered man simply stated, "The guards are unnecessary."

"Well, with your habit of taking people hostage an' all…"

"Did I mention if I wanted to escape, they will not be able to stop me?"

Listening to the interchange between Ronon and Sheppard from the safety of her corner, Aria's curiosity was peaked once again. However her attention wasn't focused on the two men. Instead she stared out the clear wall at the strange metal that grew taller than any tree she'd ever seen. It was fascinating. For the time being the knot in the quiet woman's stomach quieted when she finally noticed the slight difference between her surroundings and the Wraith cell's she wished to forget. Maybe, just maybe, these strangers could be trusted. Maybe.

"What about her?" Sheppard asked, drawing Aria's attention back to the room.

"Wouldn't be here if I hadn't stunned her." A pillow smacked the ex-runner in the back of the head letting Ronon know she still wasn't happy about that, and wasn't about to let it go so easily.

"Alright, so you guys are being cooperative."

"Did you manage to contact my home world?"

"Well, that's why I'm here." At the hint of being able to leave, Aria perked up. Unfortunately she didn't like the look Sheppard gave them.

Still, even the remote chance that she would get to leave gave Aria the drive she needed to brave this odd new place. At Ronon's side, she was lead from their current location into a strange hallway. There was metal everywhere and not a plant in sight. On the off chance that the armed men lead them past an odd clear wall, the only thing she could see was water. The singular moment of trust she was willing to give these strangers seemed to be fleeting fast, and regrettably it was being replaced by panic. Taking a step closer her large companion, Aria fought the urge to bolt; mostly because there didn't appear to be anywhere to go.

They were lead into a large open room where the ring of living water was kept, and of course many more strange objects that didn't look to inviting. There was a curious picture machine that was the focus of everyone around the silent woman. It appeared to be a ravaged city. "I don't understand." She heard Ronon ask from beside her after a few moments of staring at the image.

"We have machines called M.A.L.P.s. They're capable of transmitting back images and other information from other planets. We sent this one to the address you gave us." Peaking around Ronon, Aria studied the new woman who addressed them. Everyone in the room listened when this new woman spoke; clearly she was someone of importance.

"That is Sateda?"

This time it was Sheppard's turn to speak. "I'm sorry. It doesn't look like anyone survived the last attack."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Aria looked from face to face. How could anyone know everyone was gone if they couldn't smell the air, if they couldn't feel the ground, if they couldn't look around? The silent woman placed a gentle hand on her friend's arm when she noticed the tears in his eyes. He looked at the strangers as well, but could read the loss of hope in the slight droop in the shoulders, the sadness in the tightness of the jaw. He believed them. That was good enough to try and find something different. Trying very hard to ignore the people watching her, Aria got inches away from the strange picture.

Tentatively the quite woman touched the weird machine, but pulled her hand back upon impact. When nothing happened she touched it again, this time for longer. Soft hands caressed the stupid picture, while Aria sniffed at it. There were hundreds of scents in this room, but nothing matched what should have been on the screen. There was no faint hint of smoke, no dirt, nothing that matched the image.

After a few minutes, Ronon pulled his friend back from the screen. "You and your friend are welcomed to stay as long as you want." There was confusion in the wavering of the leader woman's tone. "I'm sorry about my timing, but I need to ask you both a few questions."

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Aria tried to relax and concentrate on what these strangers were saying as they blabbered on about a picture on another one of those odd screens, but she didn't understand anything. All the skittish young woman could think about as she sat perched on the back of a "conference room" chair was the Wraith stunners behind her. What little trust she was willing to afford these people was quickly evaporating. "If you can't tell us anything about the device attached to Aria's spinal column then we'll need to run some tests. We'll need to go to my lab, but …"

Finally Aria's attention was snapped back to the conversation. She had caught the word "tests" from Rodney, and she knew all too well what that word meant. Unfortunately that's also the word that made the ex-runner's little friend loose what little composure she had left. _No, no, no,_ Aria shook her head. Turning to Ronon, she signed _'Not touch, not touch!'_ But the giant oaf didn't seem to be paying attention. Subconsciously the primitive looking woman began backing towards the door, and before anyone was aware she bumped into the guards at the door. Once more she repeated,"_Not touch," _but no one seemed to be taking any notice of what she was trying to say.

No one noticed the silent woman panic until it was too late. Without warning Aria struck one of the guards several times sending him crumpling to his knees, allowing her to bolt through the others easily. She was a lot faster than anyone could have predicted, not to mention the Atlantis Base inhabitants expected her to corner herself when she headed for the balcony. Instead, she began to climb. Not even Ronon could say anything to penetrate her mental shutdown when they realized there was no way to shoot her down without taking the chance of hurting her if she fell.

The tribal woman didn't have an idea of where she was going. The single thought running through her mind was to get away. That was all that mattered, until she reached the top of the tallest building. There was nothing but water.

***(*)***

"What the hell was that?" Sheppard yelled as everyone watched the strange woman climb the metal towers with relative ease.

"I believe something must have spooked our guest. Perhaps Ronon might know what?" The giant savage looking man simply shrugged at Teyla's suggestion. "I have noticed that Aria does not speak the way we do, perhaps she might have said something before fleeing?"

Major Lorne stepped forward and cleared his throat. "If I'm not mistaken, I think she might have been saying no to further testing."

"No, you think?" Rodney muttered in a sarcastic tone.

"We'll get to that later. Right now the most important thing is finding our new friend before she hurts herself, or more importantly someone else. Rodney get to the control room and see if you can locate her on the sensors. The rest of us will grab the stunners and search in teams of two. Teyla your with me. Major Lorne take Ronon, it might help for her to see a familiar face."

***(*)***

Despite the cool breeze making her pale blue hair dance, and the beams of sunlight trying to raise her spirits, Aria couldn't fight the sinking feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. This was the highest she had ever been, the only problem was this metal forest seemed to go on forever. Not to mention the miles and miles of water that surrounded this strange place. There was nothing familiar. There was no signs of vegetation, no signs of anything that the poor frightened soul would consider, or even want to consider as a home. With a heavy sigh, Aria sat down on the tallest mental thing. With each passing moment the sinking feeling seemed to grow. As she suspected there was no way out except for the living water ring. Suddenly something in the wind hit the keen nose of the silent young woman. From the top of the tall tower, there arose a scent of a kind of forest. It was odd considering everything for miles was water. Carefully, the girl with the tented goggles climbed down the strange metal tree. She followed her nose across a long narrow bridge, up another tall metal tree, and in through a hole covered by the strange clear walls.

The metal hollow was filled with familiar plants, from the soft flower petals that brought with them sweet comforting aromas, to creeping ivy vines Aria used to tend and weave to make a sleeping hammock. Running a gentle hand over the only thing in this whole place she actually recognized, Aria breathed in their calming effect. Walking around the rows, the skittish woman noticed a drooping soft lilac flower bulb tucked into a shadowy corner and a frown touched the corners of her lips. Soft callused hands touched the soft velvet petals before lifting the potted plant and moved it into the sun. Within moments the tiny flower perked up, as did the young woman's spirits.

***(*)***

"Coronel Sheppard, Aria's finally back in the city's halls. I've tracked her to a botany lab across from the control tower." Rodney announced over the radio.

"That's close to our position. Ronon and I will try and keep her from bolting again."

"Copy that Major, Teyla and I will come and join you. Everyone else fall back. We don't want to do anything to intentionally spook her again."

Major Lorne showed Ronon to the botany lab, and allowed the giant to enter first. Instead of calling a name, or trying to talk to Aria right off the bat, Ronon cupped his hands to his lips and let out some kind of bird call. There was no response. He called again. Still nothing happened. The soldier from earth cautiously looked down each of the rows of plants that showed no signs of anyone being concealed among them. "Hey McKay, are you sure we're in the right place. I don't see anything."

"She's here." Ronon answered instead. "Just being stubborn," he added with a low growl. After a long awkward pause Ronon tried his bird call one more time.

***(*)***

Aria jumped at the whooshing sound of a door opening behind her. Without her fur cloak to help hide herself, she felt a little exposed. Never the less with all the vegetation it was easy enough to find a hiding place. A smirk touched the tattooed figures lips when the stranger questioned her presence; that was until Ronon ruined everything and told him she was still here. Standing amongst the familiar plants, Aria found that some of the fear she felt was melting into anger and all of that was now aimed at her traveling companion. Although she was mad at the giant oaf, the quiet young woman knew alienating her only ally would not bode well in the long run. So on the third call, she finally answered with a short whistle. "What?" From her hiding spot in the back corner of the room, Aria watched Ronon shrug.

"What's going on?"

"She's angry."

"Any idea what about?"

"Nope." Ronon sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

Major Lorne rolled his eyes. "Alright then."

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Coronel Sheppard and Teyla joined Major Lorne and Ronon in the botany lab. "Have we had any luck making contact?" The military leader asked looking around and touching one of the flowering plants near his elbow.

"No, apparently our new friend isn't too happy being here." Lorne answered when Ronon didn't respond.

"Perhaps it would be best to start by finding out what frightened her back in the control room." Teyla offered. "Ronon?"

Without moving from his spot against the wall, the giant motioned with a sweep of his arm, a type of 'go ahead' gesture. "Alright," Sheppard began but that was as far as he got.

A genuine smile lit up the Athosian woman's face as she watched her friend's features go blank. Clearly he had no idea where to begin. "Aria do you remember me? My name is Teyla. I believe all of us have had a grave misunderstanding. Perhaps if you were to come out we could start over."

There was movement in some of the vines near the back of the room, but no one caught a glimpse of their skittish guest. "I'll give your little friend one thing, she sure knows how to play hide and seek." Major Lorne thought allowed as he watched the plants still with no visual on the tattooed woman. There was a sense of awe lined in his words.

"We do not wish to harm you we only wish to talk with you, to help you." Teyla tried again. Tentatively she walked to the center of the middle aisle with her hands held out in peace. "Please all we seek is friendship."

Everyone was so focused on where the leaves had moved that no one noticed Aria come out of hiding until she punched Ronon in the arm. Her anger was clear in her quick and emphasized hand gestures as those small and slender hands flew._ You trouble greater you worth. You think before act? I never want come here. Now I stuck. I want leave. I not understand. Curious, you trust them how? Weird birds without wings, they have them, same Wraith. Wraith guns, they use them. Only Wraith know collar. But curious, I talk you why? You not understand me. You never understand me._

"Wait, wait, wait, back up. What are the wingless birds she's talking about?" Major Lorne asked when the agitated woman's hands finally stopped moving. "And I don't know what this means," he paused to imitate the way she placed a hand over her chest with the fingers splayed, "but our guns are stunners because we don't want to hurt you. As to whatever's on your neck, I guess we just figured out you were aware of it." Everyone turned to look in the Major's direction. "What? My little sister back on earth was deaf."

Aria stopped dead in her tracks, frozen with shock. Every ounce of anger, rage, and fear completely vanished leaving only curiosity in its place. Without warning, Major Lorne found himself uncomfortably close to the quiet woman. From behind her very dark goggles, she studied the strange soldier. _You understand me?_

Everyone watched Aria's slow deliberate hand gestures. "I can make a guess." Lorne took a half a step back.

Disbelief was written all over the skittish woman's face. _You understand me. No one understand me._

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and take it not many people use sign language in this galaxy?" The Major stated to the group rather then asked.

Teyla turned to face Cornel Sheppard, "Do you think there is any way for Rodney to run his tests here in the botany lab?" The Athosian woman had wanted to take advantage of the calming effect the change in location had on their skittish guest. Unfortunately the moment the word 'tests' was uttered, Aria started to freak out. Her hands became a flurry of signs and gestures. There was a since of urgency to the motions, almost like begging.

She repeatedly placed her right hand over her chest with splayed fingers along with many other gestures, and suddenly Ronon realized what was going on. "Take the stunners outside." He growled stepping forward filling the frightened woman's vision. The panicked hand movement slowed until they finally stopped altogether. With a raised eyebrow, the giant ex-runner tapped his nose. Aria crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't need to sniff the air. She could see the Wraith guns. Ronon tapped his nose again. "Do you smell Wraith?"

"John I think she has only been exposed to Wraith technology." Teyla slowly lowered her stunner to the floor. Taking a step away from it, "Ronon does she think this place is connected in some way to the Wraith?"

Cornel Sheppard looked from one Atlantian guest to the other. "I'm beginning to see that. Hey why don't we all go back down to the conference room, we can sit down and have a nice conversations about how much we all hate the Wraith and get to know each other a bit."

Cocking her head to the side, the odd looking young woman studied Sheppard. There was something in the way he spoke that made Aria want to consider the request but there was still a question that was burned in her mind. 'Why did humans need Wraith Weapons?' After a moment the goggled gaze shifted to the giant before her. Irritation tugged at the corner of her mouth. A strange breeze ruffled the mud colored headband. After a frustrated sigh, Aria closed her eyes behind her goggles and slowly turned in place.

With every deep breath thousands of oddly mysterious scents tickled her keen noise. Ignoring the few familiar plants and the strong earthy musk of Ronon, there was still hundreds more to sift through. Despite how much this place appeared to resemble the frightening life sucking creatures, she could pick up no distinct sent or trace of the Wraith. In fact, once she stopped relying on her eyes the strange metal forest began to take on its own individual feel. Not quite a Wraith facility, not quite a human settlement or village, but something curiously new.

Teyla watched the new comer to Atlantis, however there was something she wanted to know. "Aria repeated this gesture many times." Looking up at her once captor, Teyla placed her right hand on her chest mimicking the way the young woman with goggles had done.

"It means Wraith." Ronon interrupted before his former captive could ask.

_Fine, we talk. Only talk._ Aria finally signed.

"Major?" Sheppard asked.

"She said yes to the talking sir."

"Good, that's good." The charismatic military officer motioned for everyone to exit the lab.

End Chapter 8


End file.
